


Four Words

by Chenryshipper



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenryshipper/pseuds/Chenryshipper
Summary: "I'm not leaving you," she told him.Because she wasn't. No matter how many times he told her to go.She wasn't going to abandon him. Not now. Not ever. Especially when he needed her there.Based off the Henry Danger finale. Chenry.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Four Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wrote this because it fills in some of the missing scenes we didn't get to see in the episode.
> 
> I don't know if any of you guys have an instagram, but if you do and follow Mike Caron (one of the directors of Henry Danger). He mentioned a few days before the finale that everything changes after four words (hence the title). 
> 
> I know the four words that he was referring to was when Henry said "I love you, buddy" to Ray. But to me, the four words that changed everything was when Charlotte said "I'm not leaving you" to Henry. (So I wrote this to fit my Chenry needs lol).
> 
> Side note: have any of you guys seen the spin-off Danger Force? I was a bit skeptical about the show (since Henry Danger ended) but I saw the first episode, it's actually pretty good (or at least I liked it). I will probably keep up with it.

Things were bad. Really bad. Henry was on the blimp and planning on steering it into Mount Swellview with him on it. 

He had already sent Captain Man away with his parachute so he was planning on sacrificing himself. 

That selfless jerk!

Charlotte was trying to help him from the Man Cave, by pushing controls here and there but nothing was working.

"C'mon," she muttered to herself, with the blaring siren of the Man Cave in her ear telling her that it was going to explode any minute.

"Well then get out of there," Henry told her through their connection.

No, she still had one more thing to try.

"I might be able to use the Man Cave's computer to hack into the blimp's-" she tried.

She wasn't going to give up.

"No!" He yelled. "You can't, Drex disabled the steering. There's nothing you can do, get out of there," he pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you," she told him.

Because she wasn't. No matter how many times he told her to go.

She wasn't going to abandon him. Not now. Not ever. Especially when he needed her there.

"Japer, get her out of there," he ordered him.

"But Henry-" he tried to argue.

"Now!" He yelled.

No, she wasn't going down without a fight. She was prepared to fight Jasper if he tried anything but then something exploded and caused her to lose her balance.

Jasper used that to grab her, and firemen carried her out of there putting her on his back.

"Henryyyyy!!" She reached her arm out towards the monitors as if that would get her closer to Henry.

Jasper sets her down once they go into the elevator. He pushed the button before she could run out. The doors shut as the place is collapsing.

Once they get to the top floor, Jasper grabs her arms and drags her out of the elevator because she was trying to go back down.

"Charlotte, you heard what Henry said we have to get out of here," he tried to reason with her.

She struggled against his hold. "No, Jasper we need to do something. Henry can't go down like that, I need to help him," she said frantically.

Jasper seems to consider her words. "Ok."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

He hauled her back over his shoulder again and ran out the door.

Charlotte protested. "Jasper!! Henry needs us." She tries kicking at him and pounding on his back. He wouldn't let her go.

"We can help him, when we get to his house." He explained as he got farther away from Junk n Stuff. "Henry told me to get you out of there and I'm not about to go against what he asked me."

She was about to retort. When something exploded, and the ground shook.

Jasper put her down and turned towards the sound.

Junk n Stuff exploded.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched everything go up in flames.

She shook her head in shock. No, this couldn't be happening. Not after everything they've been through. The place she knew and loved was gone. All gone.

The only thing left was smoke and fire and remaining debris.

Jasper got her out of there just in time because that would've been her, if she would've stayed.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, she felt numb. Not only did she just lose her the place where she worked, there's a chance she could lose Henry too. This wasn't happening. Somebody please tell her this is some kind of sick joke.

Somehow they made it to Henry's house. She looked around and the Caveman did a number on the place. The door was ripped off the hinges, the stairs' handrail was no longer there and the backless bookcase was laying on top of the couch.

Another place that she's come to consider her home, after her own, was in disarray. She was just glad it hadn't blown up as well. 

The tears that were threatening to spill down her face were back again. No, she wasn't going to cry there was still a chance that Henry was ok. 

Piper, who was sitting on the couch, was watching the KLVY news, where Trent and Mary were reporting that the blimp that Kid Danger was reportedly on had crashed into Mount Swellview and had gone up in flames.

"Please tell me he got out of there." Piper asked for reassurance as she heard the news unfold on the screen.

Charlotte,who was sitting next to her, numbly turned to her, she saw tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"I don't know," her voice cracked. The tears in her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks.

As the camera in the helicopter that was following the coverage flew around the mountain. It showed Captain Man, (who was too far away to make out that he didn't have a mask on, but close enough to know it was him) in a parachute as he landed close to the crash site yelling desperately. "Kid, where are you?" 

"No," Piper's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to contain a sob. Charlotte wrapped her arm around her. She tried to be strong. But she couldn't, this was too much.

He's gone. 

Henry's gone. 

And she never got to tell him that she loved him.

Jasper came down to sit on the couch next to Charlotte, trying to comfort both of them.

He had tear stained cheeks as well. 

They had all lost someone important. Henry Hart. This all had to be a nightmare.

Then someone walked through the open doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

They all turned to look at the doorway. 

It was Henry, in his regular clothes. Not a single scratch on him.

Were they all dreaming? There was absolutely no way he survived that crash.

Jasper was the first to get up. He hugged his friend tightly.

"You're ok!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Of course I'm ok." He replied nonchalant, like he didn't just crash a blimp into a mountain.

Piper was the next to get to Henry.

She pushed Jasper out of her way. And hugged him pushing her face into his chest. "You made me think you died," she sobbed. Henry looked surprised for a moment. Then wrapped his arms around his sister.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Piper," he joked.

Piper grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe her face.

"Aww Piper," he groaned. "Don't use my shirt as a napkin."

She sniffled, "That's what you get for doing that to me."

Charlotte watched the exchange happen, her heart warmed. He was here. He survived, he wasn't dead. And now she can tell him.

Henry looked up at her, he looked happy to see her alive and well.

"Char?" He asked.

Charlotte punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled. "That hurt."

Then she hugged him. "Don't you ever do that to me again, Henry Hart! Do you hear me?"

He was real. She could hear his heart beat in his chest. He smelled of ash and smoke but it didn't matter. He was alive.

"Are you mad at me or are you happy to see me, make up your mind," he said in pain.

She was both angry and relieved. But he wasn't going to get off that easy for putting her through all that.

She pulled back and grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him down. "I mean it Henry! If you ever do something as stupid as that I'm gonna-"

She cut herself off and kissed him.

Oh, it felt so good to finally kiss him, Charlotte had been wanting to do it for quite sometime now. She had always known that Henry was a very important part of her life, and with almost losing him today. It made her realize that she loved him. And that she never wants to be apart from him ever again.

She realized what she was doing and she wasn't gonna hold back, not anymore. They came too close to losing each other. She needed him to know how much he meant to her.

He pulled back. "I don't know, Char," he said. "If it gets this kind of reaction out of you maybe I should go through more near-death experiences." He smirked.

She smiled back at him. "Don't you dare," she threatened. 

He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Finally!" Piper and Jasper yelled.

Henry and Charlotte realized they weren't alone. They honestly didn't care and continued kissing a bit longer.

Then Charlotte thought of something.

She broke the kiss. Looked him over, there really wasn't a scratch or scrape on him. How was he here?

"Not that I'm complaining but how did you survive the crash? The blimp exploded." Charlotte questioned.

"Oh it kind of weird really-" he started. He was cut off by another person walking in. 

It was Ray in his Captain Man suit all covered in ash, he was crying. "I lost him!" He wept as he walked more into the living room. "I couldn't find him, this is all my fault! I should've never let him stay up on that blimp." He sat on the couch and sobbed into his hands.

"He was a good kid, I pushed him too hard. I never let him have a regular life. He was the best sidekick I ever had and now I'll never see him again," he continued to rant.

Henry moved closer to the couch watching his boss mourn him.

He touched his shoulder. "Ray it's ok. I'm right here," he assured him.

"No, Henry it's not ok," he wailed. "You're dead and-" he turned to look up at Henry. "Kid, you're alive!" 

His boss got up and bear hugged him.

"I am sorry for everything I've done. I basically ruined your life and now you're not going to graduate and it's all my fault you missed out on everything. I never should've let you accept the job-"

"Dude, Ray it's ok I'm fine."

Ray pulled back "You really are the best sidekick," he said with a waver in his voice. "You saved Swellview. I'm proud of you!"

They embraced again.

Piper cleared her throat.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all reunited but we still need to know how you survived, Henry."

Both of them straightened themselves out. 

Henry stood back a bit, and did a little motion with arms, "Like this." He glowed green. 

"You have a superpower!?!" Jasper asked.

"But how?" Asked Charlotte.

"I think it was the Omega weapon," he explained. "It got knocked over when we were fighting Drex so when I shot it at Ray and Drex it exploded. Or at least that's what I think."

"That's so cool," Piper exclaimed.

"Either way, I have a force field that can protect me. So here I am."

He appreciated his life more, he was alive and he really thought for a second he wasn't going to get out of the crash alive.

"Wait, everyone in Swellview thinks I'm dead," Henry said. "Well, actually Kid Danger."

"I was thinking about that," Ray spoke up. "And I think for you to have the normal life you didn't get to have because of Kid Danger. I think we can let the people of Swellview think you're gone, that way you can be Henry Hart. Just Henry Hart."

Maybe Ray had actually matured with this experience.

"You sure about that, dude."

"It's the least I can do for you, Henry." He smiled. "Plus you did quit so I didn't have a sidekick anyways," he shrugged.

"Of course you would bring that up," Henry complained.

They continued bickering like they usually do. Charlotte smiled, things were back to normal. Well mostly.

* * *

As it got late, Ray had left to assess the damage at Junk n Stuff and make sure Schwoz and the kids were ok. Piper had gone into her room to read all the news about the arrangements that were being made for Kid Danger's funeral. And Henry's parents were trying to clean up the mess the Cavemen left behind.

Charlotte, Jasper and Henry were in his room having a sleepover. Even though the house was destroyed they wanted to be together one last time before they all left their separate ways after graduation.

Jasper was on the couch in Henry's room, snoring softly. It was an emotionally trying day and Charlotte couldn't really blame him for falling asleep so fast.

She was laying on Henry's bed with him, her head laying on her chest. They hadn't fallen asleep yet. Thinking about today's events.

"I'm glad you're ok," she whispered into the dark room.

Henry kissed the crown of her head. "I know, me too."

"What are you gonna do now that Kid Danger is gone?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't know. He was part of my life for 6 years. It's gonna be weird attending my funeral tomorrow, and not fighting crime anymore," he replied.

"And what about school?"

"Well, I know I'm not graduating with you guys this year and then you're leaving for Dystopia, and Jasper is going to Harberd and Piper is going to Florida State. So-"

"I'm not leaving you," she said. She raised her head to look at him. "I meant it when I said it to you earlier. I don't want to be away from you, Henry. So you could come with me to Dystopia," she offered.

He looked at her surprised. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, if you want to. You said Dystopia was a crime ridden toilet and who knows we could start our own crime fighting group if you'd like."

"What are you going to be my sidekick?" He joked.

"Of course not," she said offended. "If anyone's your sidekick it would be Jasper."

"You want Jasper to come with us?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, if he wants to. We would be a crime fighting trio."

Henry thought about it. Being Kid Danger was something he liked doing, as long as it didn't interfere with his life. And it would make sense for him to continue it with his friends.

"We've always been a group, so yeah. I'd like that."

"Great, we can tell Jasper tomorrow and of course Ray and we can head to Dystopia together after the funeral."

Charlotte looked so beautiful planning their future together. They we're gonna be together, all of them, like they should be. 

He needed to tell her. Four words that he had been wanting to tell her for a while.

"I love you, Charlotte."

She stopped talking to look at him.

"I love you, too." She smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her. He never wanted to be away from her ever again.

Because everything was right in the world once again. Drex was finally dealt with, the people of Swellview are safe and he was with the most important people in his life and that's all that mattered.


End file.
